Shackles Magi
by Fumie Adachi
Summary: Kiri was under the control of the masked man's control, with the shackle she wore. She rarely talked. She was used to being a slave. Until she couldn't kill one of her targets. Written with Wolfy!
1. Chapter 1

"Sinbad, choose your champion!" The masked man said, sweeping his arm aside, revealing a girl. Not a girl, but she looked too scared for anything else. She wore a loose, draped tunic, blue and secured in the middle with a leather belt. Underneath, she wore black shorts. On her wrist, she had a heavy shackle, like Morgiana's, but the metal was scorched from the underneath. She had reddish brown hair pulled into a spiky ponytail, but her upper face was covered by a mask, like his.

Sinbad frowned.

"Sin, you need to go ahead and find the others," Ja'far said. "We need to deal with this quickly."

"I'm waiting~" The masked man smirked. "Kiri, get ready."

"Ja'far, deal with her." Sinbad's jaw set, whereas Ja'far's hit the floor.

"Are you sure-"

"Be careful," Sinbad said, cutting him off. He was serious. Ja'far sighed and stepped forward. There was silence.

"Fight!" They both clashed at the same time, incredibly fast. Ja'far's blades were crossed, blocking her knife. She pushed down steadily, and he struggled to keep the knife away from his throat.

They exchanged blows too fast for the eye to follow. Sharrkan gaped.

"I never realised... He's fast..." The pattern of blades stopped for a second, and Ja'far took her in quickly. She didn't have many marks on her, he'd barely scratched her, but she was holding her shackled arm gingerly.

She hit him fast. One second he was standing, next, the wind was knocked out of him, and he was on the floor. She held the knife above his head, crushing his chest. The knife didn't come down. He grunted and tried to push her off, but she was too strong.

"Kill him!" The masked man shouted. Her hand shook. Ja'far looked up at her, gasping for breath. "Kill him!" Her arm jerked and she hissed in pain. But the knife didn't come down. She whimpered in the back of her throat, as her shackled arm shook more. Suddenly, she yelled. It ended in a wet cough, and blood trickled down her chin. His efforts to push her off became more desperate - she was hurting. He had to stop this, now. Kiri clenched her hand over her stomach, wincing.

"Kill him!" Her master shouted, but she shook her head. It was one too many times. She'd seen it in his eyes, she knew that look. It was buried away, but he was like her. With her other hand, she threw the knife away. Her arm burned, the tongue of pain licking up her shoulder and to her neck, making her gasp.

She screamed again, falling sideways, rolling away from Ja'far. She lay there, shaking. Ja'far waited for a second, air rushing back into his lungs, and then he rolled over and shuffled over to her. She looked up at him, her brown eyes, dilated with pain and fear. He grabbed her wrist and tugged at the shackle, but she shook her head, her eyes rolling up in her head.

Another shock rocked through her, and she coughed up blood. The generals, who had been frozen, looked to Sinbad. He was gone, halfway to the masked man, and in one terrible movement, his head was gone.

She sighed, and relaxed into Ja'far's arms. Yamu rushed over and studied the shackle, her eyes brimming with tears.

"It's torture. He's been torturing her." She whispered, conjuring a bubble. It slipped up the shackle, under the blackened metal, and the shackle split, showing bruised skin. Ja'far reached for the mask, and her other hand shot up, grabbing his wrist. Her eyes snapped open as he shook her off, and pulled off her mask. She sighed. She was pale, with large, brown eyes, and two small, triangular marks under them, on the top of the cheekbones. They were blue. She looked around her. Then, she looked up, a blush staining her cheeks. Sinbad walked up, shaking his head.

"He's dead, for now."

She looked around at them all, averting Ja'far's gaze.

"Can she talk?" He bent down. Her eyes widened - they were already wide - and she held her arm to her.

"I don't think so..." Yamu said. Ja'far stared at Kiri.

"She can. She just doesn't want to," he told Sinbad, voice even. The girl was almost shocked to hear him say that.

"I... I..." She tried to talk. "I..." Ja'far pulled her hand away.

"Just leave it, okay?" He said quietly. "She's exhausted."

Sinbad watched Ja'far. He seemed to be protective, the way he was sitting over her. His hand lingered on her wrist a little longer, but he looked up at Sinbad.

"We need to go." Sinbad nods, staring at the injured girl.

"She's coming with us. Ja'far, can you carry her?"

"Yes," Ja'far nodded. "Can you move?" He directed the question to Kiri. She nodded quickly. Ja'far lifted her; her body was limp and very light. He wobbled a little, an effect of the wind being knocked out of him, but was able to walk. He sighed, when he saw how torn his tunic was. It was fine, for now.


	2. Chapter 2

It was already morning when Kiri woke up.

She sat up in the bed, gasping for air. It was another one of the nightmares, the one where she was drowning, looking for the bottom of the water. But she never found it.

She had been drowning for a while now. Drowning in a sea of pain and hardships. She'd been longing for someone to reach for her and pull her back up into the surface. She'd been waiting for that someone.

It's scary, waking up, not knowing where you are. She immediately reached for her shackle. But it was gone. Someone had bandaged her arm. A spike of pain hit her shoulder and she groaned.

Soft raps on the door made her head whip upwards. She didn't say anything, just watched as the door creaked open, revealing a pink haired girl, and... him. She tried to pull herself up, trying to get onto her back, but she hissed when her arm stung.

"Kiri-san, please be careful. You're still hurt." Morgiana's voice was gentle, worried. Kiri stared at her, not quite sure how to reply. In the end, she decided to simply remain silent.

Morgiana watched the older woman carefully. She reminded her of a wild animal in a cage. The look in her eyes, her thin limbs, her gaunt face. She looked tired.

And next to her stood him, watching silently as the pinkette changed Kiri's bandages. His emerald eyes were fixated on the girl's arm, bruised by the shackle she used to wear.

Kiri wondered, absently, what happened to it. She'd been in shackles all her life, they were an integral part of who she was. It scared her, but she missed it. Her arm felt too light, it felt too easy to move. The metal would be feverishly warm at times, but now, she just wanted to have something familiar. Morgiana stepped back, bowing.

"Ja'far would like to talk to you," Kiri tried not to react when she heard that. Why would he want to talk to her? He was staring at her arm.

She just nodded, secretly dismayed that her cheeks were heating up again. Morgiana stepped back, and out of the door, sighing when the tension was relieved.

Ja'far didn't move. He stood there, watching Kiri as she shifted. He sighed.

"How are you feeling?"

The girl sighed, briefly looking around the room- eyes landing anywhere but on him. "Fine," she replied.

Ja'far raised an eyebrow.

"You don't look fine,"

"How would you know?" She said quietly. "You don't know me. You..." She trailed off.

The white-haired male remained still for a while, still staring at her. His eyes felt like needles, piercing through her ruthlessly.

Kiri didn't know if she wanted to talk anymore. She'd never talked that much, just nodded when she was given orders. There had been no one to talk. It was a wonder she could talk in the first place.

But then again, when this man talked to her, it felt different. She wanted to talk with him. She liked talking with him.

"I'm supposed to be interrogating you. Or, at least, getting answers," He sighed. "But what's the point? Do you know anything?" She gaped. He trusted her. How did he know she wasn't going to lie?

"I'll know if you lie. I can see it."

Her eyes almost widened. Almost. "You know nothing... about me."

Ja'far resisted the urge to laugh at this. "Do you really believe that?" He asked. He didn't give her any time to answer-not that she was going to. "We are alike, Kiri. I used to be just like you. A person who worked as an assassin for the Organization. I know you more than you think I do."

"You can think that," She said, almost a whisper. "Are you going to ask me any questions, then?"

He shook his head.

"I can't think of anything I could ask you. You were tortured. You killed people to save yourself. I don't blame you." He sighed. "I just came to see how you were."

He stood there awkwardly for a second.

"Thank you," She murmured.

His eyes flickered. She tilted her head.

"I suppose I might see you soon," He said absently. "Someone else will be along later. You're healing well."

There was silence. He hovered for a little longer, then he left. Kiri relaxed against the pillow, sighing. It was hard work, talking.


	3. Chapter 3

Kiri hurried along the corridor, head down. She saw Ja'far coming the other way, at a leisurely pace, looking absent as usual. She carried on walking, trying to stay calm.

Just walk past him, Kiri.

He stopped her. He didn't say anything, he just stopped, and touched her shoulder. She froze.

She didn't know what this feeling was, but where his skin had made contact with hers, something like a wave of electricity seemed to rip through her body.

"Kiri." The girl didn't even look up at him at the mention of her name. "Why are you out of your room?"

Kiri's brows furrowed. What right did he have to control when she would be in her room and when she wouldn't?

"Why should I ask for permission for my actions?"

"I was just wondering. You're feeling better now?" He looked at her intently. She nodded, shivering a little. "Are you cold?"

She shook her head. He was close to her - very close. She looked up at him.

"Is there anything else you want, Ja'far-sama?"

Ja'far stared at her. "You don't have to be so formal."

She frowned. "Why? You're the King's advisor."

He shrugged. She went to move away, but he stopped her, cupping her elbow with his hand. He bent down, and his lips brushed her ear.

"Kiri, don't go yet." His words were hushed whispers, and he paused for only a second. "There's something I need to show you-

"JA'FAR! SINBAD WANTS YOU, WHERE THE HELL ARE YOU?!" Sharrkan's voice boomed through the hallways of the palace.

Ja'far huffed, and went to move away from her, but his eyes briefly caught hers, and he leaned back in. His lips touched hers lightly. It was a featherly touch, nothing more than that, until he drew his head back.

"Tonight, come to my room. I will show it to you." And with that, he took off.

Kiri didn't move.

It was impossible for her to move.

Had Ja'far just... kissed her?


	4. Chapter 4

This was ridiculous. Why was she even considering going? It wasn't that big a thing. But she was scared.

She sat on her bed, sighing. The shouting of the last meeting had died down a while back, and she hadn't left her room.

She cupped her face with her hands. What was this... What was this feeling? Ever since Ja'far had kissed her, she couldn't think about anything but him.

No, even before that, ever since the first time she'd seen him, the man had left his print in her mind, and he was always there. No matter what happened, she always thought of him. She wasn't sure how something like this was possible.

She stood, sighing. She'd have to go. Just walk down. It wasn't that big a deal. Was it?

She walked, quiet as the water from the fountains down the shadowy corridors, padding along. She didn't mean to walk quietly, but she always did. Old habits died hard.

She didn't knock. The door was slightly open. She leaned on the wall by it, sighing a little. Her heart was beating rapidly in her chest. It scared her.

Something moved inside the room. A shadow. "You don't have to stand out there." That shadow definitely had a very familiar voice.

Kiri stepped inside the room.

Ja'far was sitting, cross legged on the floor. He gestured to a box on the floor. She shut the door and leaned against it.

"Your shackle is in there." He said quietly. Her eyes widened, as he opened the box. It was sitting there, in the simple box. He chuckled. "I knew you were wondering where it was."

Kiri took a few hasty steps forward, until finally, she crouched down and picked up the shackle. It felt light in her hand. Ja'far put the box down. She sat back, crossing her legs, cradling it to her.

"T-thank you." She whispered. He smiled, dipping his head.

"It has a sentimental value, no?" She looked up at him, smiling.

"Yes," she replied simply, examining the shackle. Something made her want to try it on again. She'd missed the feeling of that shackle on her wrist.

She went to attach it to her wrist once again, but she felt his hand stop her.

"The bond between that and your master may still be there. I might not be able to stop it." He said, taking her hand, and moving the shackle away. She sighed. "You sigh a lot." He said, examining her hand.

"I do?"

"Yes," He looked down at her.

She resisted the urge to sigh. "Ja'far-sama- I mean, Ja'far..."

"Yes?" A slight smile tilted the edges of his lips upwards.

"A-about this morning..." She trailed off, looking down once again.

Ja'far's index finger travelled to her chin, forcing her to look up at him. Her eyes met with his- chocolate and emeralds.

Kiri broke the stare first, eyes travelling lower, to Ja'far's lips. That was all he needed.

His hands gripped her wrists, pulling her on him, and his lips made contact with hers in a delicious, intoxicating kiss. The shackle fell from her hand and clattered to the floor, but none of them seemed to pay it any mind.

For a second, she was stunned. It felt amazing. His hand went up to touch her cheek, and she knotted her fingers in his hair.

She let herself collapse on him. His hands traveled slightly lower, pulling her to him, as close as she could get. The kiss, that had started of gently, started to escalate and form into something wilder, more demanding.

Something wet and warm licked her lower lip, and she chuckled into the kiss. She hadn't chuckled, in a very long time. Ja'far's hands traveled even lower, to her waist, and with a swift movement, he swung her, making her back land on the side of the bed.

The wooden surface was hard, and she gasped into the kiss. Ja'far slipped his tongue inside her mouth, and her hands, which were tangled in his hair, pulled him slightly closer.

He tasted delicious. It was something in between spring rain, mint, and, surprisingly, chocolate.

She loved how his hands, still wrapped around her waist, held her so possesively, or how he kissed her so hungrily. It all felt so good.

"W-we should stop," She pulled away, leaning against him. He nodded, stroking her hair.

"I'm sor-"

She stopped him, placing a finger on his lips. "It's fine... You don't need to be sorry." He looked at her. His eyes - usually blank - looked at her with affection, almost longing.

"What do I do now?" He said, taking her hand.

"I-I think I should go," She whispered.

"Why are we whispering?" He said, just as quiet. She giggled a little.

"I don't know," She said, pulling away from him, and standing. "Ja'far... thank you." She looked down at him. "For everything. My shackle. You've been so kind to me."

Ja'far nodded, getting up. "You don't have to thank me, Kiri."

She stared at her feet, shy again. He stroked her hand. "Kiri... can I see you again?"

She didn't say anything. She wandered to the door, and then turned again.

"Yes,"


	5. Chapter 5

Sharrkan - the stupid, oblivious man he was - hadn't noticed much change in Ja'far. He hadn't noticed the times when he slipped off to the corridors.

Sharrkan was an idiot.

The festival was like any other. It was big, it was bright, it was loud. People were buzzing around, talking with each other, eating, dancing, singing.

Ja'far sat in the tent, sighing. Maybe Kiri had infected him with her way of sighing, but he found it sweet anyway.

He picked up his glass and examined it. Whiskey. Sinbad had given it to him, and he hadn't taken a sip. He never was much of a drinker.

A slim hand took the glass, swirling the contents. Kiri looked up at him, an eyebrow raised. She'd come out of her shell a little, but even idiots like Sharrkan had noticed how readily she talked to Ja'far. They didn't know the other side of the story. The kisses stolen in the passage ways.

"Kiri," He said quietly. "I missed you."

She smiled.

"You saw me yesterday."

Ja'far sighed, and Kiri giggled a bit.

"How long is this going to go on for?" She said, trying to stay serious.

"I don't know," He said quietly. She leaned past, to put the drink down, and he caught her face, turning it to him.

She inhaled softly, relaxing into him. He rested his chin on her head, holding her closer to him. After a few moments, she looked up at him, blinking.

"Ja'far?" Her voice was very soft. Lilted. He tucked a strand of her hair behind her ear.

"Hmm?" He murmured, pulling his fingers very softly through her hair.

"Why?"

He stared at her.

"Why what?"

"Why do this... with me?"

Ja'far chuckled. It was soft, barely audible.

"What do you mean? Why see you?" He tapped her nose gently.

"Maybe," She mused.

"I don't know. You were always different. Is that an answer for you?"

She thought for a moment. Then, she shook her head slowly.

Ja'far smiled slightly, inching closer to her. "You need another one?" And with that, his lips crushed onto hers.

It was different from any other time. She'd been seeing Ja'far in secret for a while, but this was not like any other kiss. It was more forceful, more demanding.

Ja'far's mouth travelled south, leaving a hot trail of kisses behind. He bit down on her neck softly. She gasped softly.

"Ja'far..." She murmured, realizing that this was starting to get out of hand.

Once again, the white-haired male's lips connected with her own. "Shh," he whipered on her lips.

His hands pulled her to sit on his lap. She cradled his head in her hands.

He stroked her sides, making her shiver. He smirked into the kiss, swinging her around.

"I..."

"Sh." His voice was gentle. They broke apart. He rested his forehead against hers. Her eyes - usually wide and dark - were shining.

"If we keep doing this-"

"Kiri, don't worry," He whispered. "You don't have to worry."

"But-"

"No," He said, mock stern. She traced his lips with her finger. He tried to bite it. She laughed.

He leant forward and kissed her forehead softly. There was a rustle nearby, and he felt her tense. His head whipped around.

They pulled apart just in time for Sharrkan to walk in. Ja'far cursed under his breath. Sharrkan had a habit of walking in at annoying moments. Sharrkan looked around, and when he saw Kiri and Ja'far, he started.

"Erm... hi."

Ja'far glared at him. Kiri squeaked, and pulled away from him completely. She rolled over, and sat up, staring at her lap. There was an awkward silence.

"I'll go..." Sharrkan said. Ja'far glared at him even more. "Bye." He finished, darting out of the door. Kiri didn't look at Ja'far as she stood.

"You're going to have to think of something," She said curtly, then she left.

**Wolfy says that though Sharrkan is stupid, he is also "hot". Cookie agrees, he is attractive, but Jaffa cake is hers :3**


	6. Chapter 6

It was dark. Kiri was tired. Tired of having to sneak around, having to hide. She loved Ja'far. At least she thought she did. She wouldn't really know, but she did care about him.

But this was getting out of hand. She was tired with having to worry, having to sneak around. What was so bad about it?

She was torn. He was leaving tomorrow. It pained her, having to be away from him, even for a day, it was hard. But on the other hand, she was annoyed. She didn't want to have to sneak around. It was bad enough, with Sharrkan seeing them... Was there any need for it?

She lifted her hand, to open the door. It swung open, and she slipped inside. The door closed behind her smoothly. She watched Ja'far as he stared out of the window. Had he noticed her?

"You're leaving," She said quietly. He spun around, seeing her. His face softened.

"Yes,"

"How long will you be?"

"I don't know," He said, turning to look at the window again. She padded across, to stand next to him. She sighed.

"Ja'far, I don't know what to do," She started. He turned. "No, you're not going to silence me..! We need to do something. I don't know what this is, but I don't want to creep around all the time. I don't want to do that anymore."

He sighed.

"Why now? I'm leaving tomorrow. You'll be fine-"

"You don't understand," She gulped back her tears. "I don't know if I can."

Ja'far's eyes were fixated on hers. "Kiri, what's wrong?"

"I don't know," She said, hiccuping a little. "But I don't know what I'm going to do."

He extended his hand to tuck a few wild strands of her hair behind her ear-but she pulled away, shaking her head.

"You can't just brush it off," She slapped his hand. "I don't know what I'm going to do when you're gone." She looked up at him, half angry, half tearful. He sighed, rubbing his eyes.

"Ja'far, please," She half whispered. She reached up, pulling his hand away. "What are we going to do?"

"I don't know," He sighed. "Neither of us know."

She stood up a little straighter and looked him in the eye.

"When you come back. What do we do?"

Ja'far shook his head, obviously at loss. "We will see then," he replied evenly.

"I'll miss you," She whispered.

He leaned forward, touching his forehead to hers. "I'll miss you too."

Kiri's arm touched his chest. She could feel his heartbeat. Thump, thump, thump.

"I love you, Ja'far," she whispered. Her voice was so soft, that she wondered if he had heard her for a while.

"Kiri... I love you too."

Something warm flickered in Kiri's chest, as his lips came crashing down on hers.

He loved her.

That was all she needed.

Kiri smiled as Ja'far's fingers trailed circles down her naked back. Her face was buried in his neck, and she inhaled, taking in his scent.

Ja'far seemed to be humming something. A soft haunting melody.

He'd heard that before. He told her it was a lullaby from his hometown, but he didn't seem too keen on giving her any more information about it, so she'd let it go.

Hearing it now, snuggled in close to him, with nothing between their bodies but thin white sheets, she felt at peace.

Her head nodded, and she sighed. Her eyelids dropped, and soon, her breathing became slower. A small smile lifted the corner of her mouth as she curled into a ball.

Ja'far sighed, sitting up. He didn't want to leave her. But he had to. She looked so tiny, lying there, curled in a ball. He stroked her hair off her face.

"I'm sorry," He whispered.

Swiftly putting his clothes back on, he trailed to the door.

He didn't even look back; he couldn't. And then the door clicked shut.


	7. Chapter 7

He was gone. She gave a frustrated little huff, eyes roaming around the room, but there was no trace of him.

Sure enough, Ja'far had left.

Quite frankly, it angered her to no extent that he had left her there. Was he still in Sindria, or had he already left?

She shook her head, getting up.

She pushed her hair out of her face, grumbling under her breath. She shuffled along, squeaking when her feet hit the cold floor. She pulled on her tunic and shorts, tying the belt quickly. Her hair was tangled, she ran her fingers through it as she sped down the corridors.

Would they still be there? She almost ran outside, and along the pathways down to the dock.

She looked around her, frantically searching for Ja'far.

She spotted messy, snow white hair in the distance, and her eyes widened. He was about to board the ship.

Kiri had never ran so hard in her life. Her feet seemed to act on their own as she sped up, sprinting towards the white-haired male.

He saw her just before she was about to fall on him.

She almost tackled him to the ground, but he managed to keep his balance. Her arms wrapped around him, and she buried her face in the crook of his neck.

She didn't realize when she started crying.

His shirt was wet from her tears, but none of them seemed to care. She sniffled and sobbed in his arms, as he softly caressed her cheeks, as he passed his hand through her hair, as he whispered that he loved her.

It felt so right, being in his arms. She didn't think she could ever pull back.

Sinbad had to ask for Morgiana and Yamu's help in order to get Kiri to let go of him.

Kiri stared at Ja'far hopelessly as she was being pulled away from him. There was a single crystallic tear rolling down his cheek.

The male didn't remember the last time he had cried. It must have been a very, very long while.

He stared at her as she was being dragged away, trying to gather up the courage to leave. Spartos touched his shoulder.

"Let's go," he said. Ja'far nodded, turning around.

Something inside of Kiri seemed to break that day. She cried as Morgiana and Yamuraiha tried to comfort her, telling her he'd be back one day.

But the girl already missed him.

How long would she have to wait? Weeks? Months? Years, even? She didn't know.

And that's what scared her most.

She didn't even know if he would come back alive.

She didn't know how she would live from now on. Before he left, she would wake up in the mornings thinking how she would manage to sneak into his room again.

Thinking about when she'd see him.

But there was nothing there now.

"Yamu? Yamu?" Kiri said quietly, padding into her rooms. The blue haired woman looked up from where she was sitting, by a window.

"Hey, Kiri," She sighed. Kiri frowned.

"What's wrong?" She sat on the window sill, studying Yamu worriedly.

"Kiri, can I tell you something?" Kiri nodded slowly.

"Yes," She said. "You go first."

Yamu inhaled sharply, staring down at her lap. "I... I think I'm pregnant."

Kiri's eyes widened.

"Really?" She scooted along the windowsill. Yamu nodded at her lap. "Is it... Sharrkan's?"

"What did you want to say?" She looked up at Kiri, her eyes shining. She was smiling. Kiri smiled back, then stared at her feet.

"Well... Uh... I may possibly be... that... too..." Kiri mumbled. Yamu looked blank. "But, I asked you. Sharrkan's?"

Yamu blushed.

"You two hate each other though." Kiri looked confused.

"Not exactly," Yamu said sheepishly. "But yeah!" She smiled, jumping up. "What about you?"

Kiri looked stunned, having zoned out again. Yamu raised a cheeky eyebrow.

"If you're going to have a baby, there is a father. Or do you not know?"

Kiri giggled.

"I do know-"

"No, let me guess. Uh... Sinbad?"

"What?!"

Yamu blinked, raising her hands up over her head. "Okay, okay... Umm... Masrur?"

"Where do you get these things?!" Kiri squealed. Yamu laughed out loud. She'd grown to like Kiri. She was less shy, but she did have a habit of getting distracted. "He's... like... tall. Twice my size. No."

"Er..." Yamu had a sudden idea. "But... Ja'far?! But he's... Ja'far." Yamu sank back into her chair.

Kiri blinked. "What's wrong with that?"

Yamu stared at her for a while. "No way."

Kiri giggled, nodding.

"But... he's... Ja'far." Yamu said lamely. "I mean... Ja'far...does Ja'far have sex?" Kiri stared at her.

"Can we just get past the Ja'far thing?" She sighed.

"I still..." Yamu looked stunned. "And that morning, when you were crying... How long have you two been?"

"Get over it," Kiri grumbled, folding her arms. "It's not like you and Sharrkan... You argue all the time anyway. He's an idiot."

Yamu giggled at that. "He's a hot idiot. And he can be very romantic when he wants to," she replied. Kiri rolled her eyes.

"You fight all the time. It's funny. But... Still. A little revenge? I drop a pot on his head if you hit Ja'far over the head?" She looked hopeful.

Yamu grinned evilly and nodded. "We're gonna have to wait untill they come back though," she said, pouting.

"They're going to be ages," Kiri sighed. "And..." Yamu stood up. Kiri raised an eyebrow. "Wow. I hadn't noticed you were already..." She trailed off.

"That's the thing," Yamu sighed. "I'm scared. But... It's his fault! And I want him to know that."

Kiri giggled.

"I'm just glad I'm not alone. Before he left... We had an argument-"

"Because you were sneaking around to see each other?" Yamu finished. Kiri nodded.

"And it was worrying. Sharrkan kind of walked in once at a festival when we were... kissing." She sighed. "And I didn't know what to do."

"It'll be fine," Yamu said. "We'll be fine, okay?"

Kiri nodded.


	8. Chapter 8

They were going to have a festival again.

Three of the generals, the ones sent on the expedition to the Kou empire, were finally back to Sindria.

Sharrkan was walking down the street, hands in his pockets, whistling as he walked past all the squealing fangirls.

Something flew in the air, landing on his head.

It broke.

Sharrkan fell back, swearing as he landed on the ground.

He looked up, groaning. Everything was blurry. He looked around, all the colours merging. He heard the tap of feet. Someone was standing in front of him, holding out her hand.

"Yamu?" He said. "What was that?"

She didn't say a word. His vision started to clear, and he took her hand. She pulled him up. Sharrkan frowned, shaking his head to clear it. Then, he looked up at Yamu.

She was grinning. In her arms was a small bundle. She dumped it in his hands.

"Yours." She said. He looked down at the thing.

"Wha-?"

It was tiny. With tan skin and blue, downy hair, it stared up at Sharrkan with its big, viridian eyes.

The man blinked. "What is this?"

"It is a baby, Sharrkan." She snorted.

"And why are you giving it to me?!" He looked a little closer at the tiny thing. Then up at Yamu.

"You're an idiot." Another voice said. He turned around, to see Kiri, standing there, arms folded. She looked... rounder.

"Kiri?" He cocked his head to the side in confusion.

"If you don't propose Yamu just about now, I will throw another pot on your head." She glared at him.

"What? Yamu, what?"

"The baby is yours."

Sharrkan let out what sounded like a squeak, and the baby almost fell from his arms. It started crying.

"What?! Wha... Why is it crying? What did I do? What do you mean it's mine?!"

"He looks like you," She pointed out. He looked again.

"Well... yeah..." Sharrkan said. The baby looked up at him, frowning. He reached up his chubby hand and grabbed his finger.

"Ughh. Fuhh." He gurgled.

Sharrkan blinked.

"His name is Aoi." Yamu said fondly, tickling the baby's belly. "He looks like you."

Surprisingly, a smile found its way onto Sharrkan's lips as the baby giggled, in reaction to his mother tickling him.

Sharrkan looked up at Yamu. "Is he really...?"

Yamu nodded.

The male looked down at his son. "Hey, Aoi," he said in a low voice, cradling the baby in his arms. Yamu smiled as she watched the two. "Yamu..." He looked up at Yamuraiha. She had teared up.

With his free hand, he brought her face closer to his, kissing her.

Kiri giggled and looked away.

She felt warm arms wrap around her from behind, and someone's breath fanning her neck. "Kiri." He said her name simply, but it sent shivers down her spine. But she couldn't let that distract her. She wriggled away from him and turned, frowning at him. Yamu spotted him and cracked her knuckles.

Slap.

"You, mister, have a lot to answer for." Yamu growled, retreating to stand by Kiri.

Ja'far stared at the two, gaze then falling on Sharrkan and the baby. He frowned.

He looked back at Kiri, only now noticing her... size. Kiri tried not to laugh at the look on his face. It was half confused, half terrified.

"Kiri... why are you... round?"

Yamu seemed to growl.

"You're both idiots," She said, taking Kiri's arm. "You can look after Aoi, Sharrkan."

She led Kiri away. Kiri looked over her shoulder once, half laughing, half worried.

Ja'far was still standing there, at a loss for words.

"Well..." Sharrkan looked at baby Aoi. "If Kiri's round, and there's a baby..." He looked up at Ja'far. "You're a sneaky little bastard, Ja'far."

Sinbad was stunned. Somehow, he, the king who was famous for being a womanizer, felt left out. How was it, that Sharrkan had a son? And as for Ja'far... it was a surprise. He was Ja'far. He was supposed to be sensible.

He looked at Ja'far, who sat across from him.

"And now she's not talking to you?"

Ja'far nodded.

"Well... Uh... I don't know." He said truthfully.

Ja'far buried his face in his hands, groaning.

In the other side of the room, Masrur stayed motionless. Kiri looked up at him.

"Thank you," She whispered. He nodded.

Kiri stepped out from the shadows, standing a few meters behind Ja'far. Sinbad blinked and stared at her, and she placed her index finger on her lips, instructing him to be silent.

He nodded, just as Ja'far's head wipped upwards again.

"I don't know what to do anymore," he said. Kiri scrunched up her face. "I mean, I love her. At first, I was shocked, but I'm so happy she's having my kid... But she's not even talking to me now!" He groaned. "I wish I knew what to do."

My kid... Kiri thought over the words. So far, it had been a blur. She'd talked to Morgiana and Yamu a lot. Aladdin had stuck to her like a limpet for the last few months. But still... The child was Ja'far's... it was huge. Massive. A massive thing.

"And there's Yamu and Sharrkan..." Sinbad said, trying to keep it going. "That was... unexpected..." Ja'far nodded, rubbing his face.

"I'm just tired," He sighed. "But you're fine with all this? We didn't tell you."

"You shouldn't feel you have to tell me everything," Sinbad leaned back in his chair, grinning. "It was your choice. Anyway, someone's here to see you." He looked past Ja'far, to Kiri, who was leaning against a pillar, arms folded.

Ja'far's brows furrowed and he turned around.

His eyes met Kiri's.

"I'll leave now~!" Sinbad sang, darting out of a door. Ja'far sighed.

"Kiri..." He trailed off, standing up. She held out her hand to stop him. She seemed different. Apart from the now obvious... roundness. She looked better. The way she stood was less timid. She seemed more confident.

"I was so happy... when I found out," she said in a low voice. Ja'far blinked. "And then I told Yamu... and she told me about Aoi... and I was so happy. It made me miss you a little less."

He stared at her.

"Kiri... I'm sorry,"

"Don't be." She said, walking around to stand in front of him. "I've had my revenge, or whatever." She rolled her eyes. "I'm just worried, Ja'far. I love this baby, and... I love you. But I don't know if you..." She trailed off, looking away from him.

"Don't know if I what...?" He said, worried. He stepped forward, touching her cheek.

"Ja'far, this is a baby. This means we have a family now... I'm not sure if you... Do you even want a family? I want to keep this baby, and I want to have a family with you, but I'm not even sure you-"

It was sudden, how he kissed her. She wasn't expecting it.

Her mind told her to pull away, but her body didn't seem to listen to her. It had been so long since she'd felt him, so close to her. Her body seemed to react to his actions like iron to a magnet, like she was being pulled to him by an invisible magnetic field.

She didn't mind it, not one bit. He felt so nice, after so long.

They broke apart. Kiri smiled.

"If Yamu's already had her baby... What about you..?" Jafar said.

"Not long," She smiled. "We didn't know how long all of you would be."

Ja'far's smile became even wider, and he hugged her. She was stunned. Yamu hugged her sometimes. Aladdin hugged her a lot, but a hug from Ja'far... She smiled.

"I'm going to be a father~!" Something in his voice shocked her when he said this.

Something wet fell on her shirt, and she smiled.

Ja'far was crying.

She wrapped his arms around him tightly, savoring the moment. Ja'far had cried for her, twice. And she was proud, because right now, his tears were tears of joy.


	9. Chapter 9

Ja'far ran.

He ran so fast that he thought his feet would get torn off.

To be talking with Sinbad while his wife-to-be was having a baby... Yamu would kill him.

"Took your time," Yamu said, frowning. Ja'far skidded to a halt, shaking his head.

"Any news?"

Yamu shook her head. "Come on," She opened the door.

Morgiana barely noticed him. Alibaba, who was at her side, dipped his head in acknowledgement.

Kiri was on the bed, a doctor over her, checking her temperature.

She was sweating, and her hair was tangled and messy as it fell around her face. Ja'far rushed to her side, secretly thanking whatever gods there were that he'd got there in time. Kiri found his hand and took it, squeezing the fingers tightly. She glared at him for a second, then her attention was drawn back to Morgiana and the doctor.

"That's right," Ja'far soothed her. She grunted in reply.

"Push!" The doctor shouted. Kiri screwed up her face in concentration, pushing as she could. Ja'far held her hand tightly, trying not to yelp when his fingers started to turn purple.

"When. This. Is. Done," Kiri stopped talking to wince for a moment. "I. Am. Going. To. Sleep. Forever."

"You do that," He nodded. She yelled, and there was a small, whimpering sound. Ja'far looked away from her.

"Gimme." Kiri panted, holding out her limp arms. Ja'far stood back, cradling his sore hand.

Morgiana and the doctor crowded around the small, wailing thing for a few moment. Alibaba and Ja'far exchanged looks.

The baby was given to Kiri, and she cradled it to her. Morgiana returned to stand by Alibaba. Yamu, pulling Sharrkan by his ear, appeared. Aoi was still stuck to his arms - it had turned out that he wouldn't let anyone, sometimes not even Yamu take him.

The baby was beautiful. A tiny little white-haired thing, with wide chocolate eyes.

Ja'far shuffled closer to Kiri. She looked up at him. She looked tired, and pale, but she was smiling.

"IT'S A GIRL~!" Aladdin said.

All the men in the room besides Ja'far laughed. Yamu glared at the young boy.

Ja'far inched closer to the baby, smiling like an idiot. Somehow, he was really happy right now. He had a daughter.

"Look, Ja'far," Kiri said in a low, happy voice. "She has your freckles!"

Ja'far shrugged. "My freckles are obviously amazing." He reached forward and stroked the top of the baby's head. She moved her head to stare at him. Her little gummy mouth stretched into a smile.

"What's her name?!" Aladdin said. The baby gave him a weird look.

"Ssh," Ja'far said.

"Rei." Kiri said, her eyes drooping. She leaned against him, closing her eyes. "Tired now."

Yamu motioned for him to take Rei, as Kiri sank back. Ja'far took the tiny baby. She stared up at him.

"Hi there," He whispered. "Don't mind Aladdin, he's just loud."

"I'm not that loud," Aladdin sniffed, popping up beside him. The baby carried on staring at Ja'far.

"Mine," Ja'far said, moving away. Aladdin laughed. The baby gurgled.

"I'M HERE!" Sinbad appeared in the door. "WHAT DID I MISS?"

The baby gave him a withering look.

"Hello, Rei," Ja'far said quietly. "I'm your dad."


End file.
